Trackmania - Vanalkercut's Part 1
Trackmania - Vanalkercut's Part 1 is the first part of Trackmania - Vanalkercut's. A cut is showcased with a time that is slower than, at the time, the fastest time. Eventually, the cut would be done much faster. Tracks * CutScene02HouseMotorwayFull (27.88) * Lockamena (19.86) * VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV (14.31) * WhiteRallyA4 (12.18) * Unnamed23 (20.80) * Bernish Snow (1:04.75) Production There is a project file named tramspappa (a message directed towards Vanalker's father) that is a slightly earlier version of the video. Bernish Snow isn't present and the song (called just Windows) isn't cut off just like the music in Vabam Run Project. 489589.txt Saved 12 seconds after the project file. The unnamed track is Bernish Snow. Last modified August 26, 2012, ‏‎2:20:16 PM. CutScene02HouseMotorwayFull Time: 27.88 Lockamena Time: 19.86 VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV Time: 14.31 WhiteRallyA4 Time: 12.18 Unnamed23 Time: 20.80 Time: YouTube description thumb You can now check my own tracks for Vanalkercuts! The link is xx. Make sure you can get access the files, however. After watching the "Best of Nadeocut's" series, I did a research if I did have Vanalkercut's. The research found some tracks that had a Vanalkercut's. And in this video, you can see when I do them. While some of them were done in one take, others required many takes because I got the "Game frame rate low" message many times in a row. Anyway, I didn't have any problems. All tracks were created by me. Some tracks are related to other tracks, to a movie where it is used or issues with it: * CutScene02HouseMotorwayFull (Used in Farmer Dislikes Everyone) * VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV (Track based on another track that I lost) * WhiteRallyA4 (This track exists as two files with the same name and the same layout) YouTube text Viewers Ratings Likes: 0 Dislikes: 0 Times Part 1 Part 2 Part 3 BONUS! Part 4 Part 5 Part 6 BONUS! I do not own any songs featured in my videos. If YouTube says it's banned in some countries, the sound will be changed quickly. Night in Jaxokpid... hehe, by the way, i meant "Take the lake?" Take the lake? Sounds funny... No! He has the world record! If I could just beat him. Can I beat this Vanalker ghost? Hitting walls slows you down. Do it faster? Grasscut, hehe. WTF!? Silam has McMania. Shall I taste some? Back and back... Memories :D :P 3:) McMania? The rally car said it exists in Silam, so I may go there as well. Well, go turney,... Tourney, excuse me! Stupid unired, they suck! I hope this is a world record... I got recently attacked by trees... This ice... WTF!? IT'S A WORLD RECORD! Eh, what? OH NO! Maybe my friends can help me in Part 2. Anyway, it was a good Vanalkercut. Script CutScene02HouseMotorwayFull Time: 27.88 Lockamena Time: 19.86 VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV Time: 14.31 WhiteRallyA4 Time: 12.18 Unnamed23 Time: 20.80 Bernish Snow Time: 1:04.75 The record on this track was set by Bauro Kalaeo (time was 1:00.52) So that's why the normal road saves a little compared with this Vanalkercut, which removes some seconds from you. If I have more Vanalkercuts, they may come here. Please note that none of the tracks shown here will ever be released (they will be, but it's still unknown when they will be released).